pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympia (anime)
Olympia is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, who is the Gym Leader of Anistar City in the Kalos region. Appearance Olympia is a dark-skinned woman, having curled purple hair and violet eyes. Olympia wears a pair of star-styled earrings, a black suit with a steel color on her shoulders. She also wears two rings around her arms, as well as grey ballet-like shoes. Olympia also wears a silver cloak, with star pattern underneath. She also wears red lipstick and white nail polish. Personality Olympia is a serious woman, who respects others in a noble tone. She sometimes also has visions of the past and the future and explains it to others as best as she can. Olympia is also strict to her apprentices, as she does not tolerate any undisciplined behavior to them. Biography Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Olympia, while observing her students and apprentices developing their friendship with their Pokémon in her Gym, she had a vision of Ash and Professor Sycamore, who would come to the sundial and have a major part in "the green vortex surrounding Kalos". Carrie thought they were a threat and attacked the heroes, as well as Professor Sycamore and his assistants. Olympia floated to Carrie and scolded her, along with her other apprentice, Charlene. The heroes were explained Olympia has had visions of the future and the recent one included Ash and Professor Sycamore. Olympia had another vision, that time being of Frogadier, sensing he can become something different, yet powerful. Olympia sensed Frogadier's past, explaining Frogadier was hatched from an egg as a Froakie, who wanted to train and battle more. Froakie had many trainers, but none of them showed what Froakie wanted most - the trainer's love towards him, except Ash. Olympia also explained Frogadier can have more power, through his bonds with Ash. She had another vision of the sundial being attacked and had her male Meowstic use Helping hand on female Meowstic, who used Future Sight, which hit Team Rocket's balloon in time. Ash saw Olympia was a powerful Gym Leader, who claimed the battle will be a "ritual" to test the new bonds between trainer and Pokémon.XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! The following day, the heroes came to the Gym, where Ash faced Olympia. Olympia sent her two Meowstic in a Double Battle against Ash's Frogadier and Talonflame, making Pikachu sad he was not in this battle. Olympia had her male Meowstic use Helping Hand on female Meowstic, who used Future Sight, which would hit Frogadier and Talonflame. Frogadier and Talonflame attempted some combo moves, like Water Pulse and Flame Charge, but were repelled by male Meowstic's Light Screen and female Meowstic's Dark Pulse, then got hit by Future Sight. Pikachu started counting for the next Future Sight, while Ash had Frogadier conceal Talonflame using Double Team, allowing Talonflame to hit the female Meowstic with Brave Bird. The female Meowstic used Thunder Wave, though Frogadier leapt in and took the attack. For the next combo, Frogadier mounted onto Talonflame, who both evaded the Psyshock attacks, redirecting them onto Meowstic. The Meowstic were hit and thrown into the air, where they also got hit by Future Sight. The Meowstic retaliated back onto Frogadier, who was saved by Talonflame. While Talonflame defeated the female Meowstic with Flame Charge, the male Meowstic used Dark Pulse on Frogadier, who used Water Pulse to protect itself. Olympia noticed Frogadier being a differently-colored Greninja, who rose up and defeated the male Meowstic with Water Pulse. Olympia was impressed and gave Ash the Psychic Badge, reminding him Frogadier needs his love to achieve greatness. Later, Olympia explained to Professor Sycamore she had a vision of a "green Z", sensing the heroes, as well as those that tried to steal the sundial would have a major part in the crisis.XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Pokémon On hand See also Olympia (Adventures) References Category:Psychic Pokémon User